VIDA Y PROMESAS DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE
by Hohenheim x3
Summary: YAOI: Un pequeño compilado de recuerdos ficticios, de momentos y sufrimientos solo para entretener, asustar y conmocionar ... A leer !


_VIDA_&_PROMESAS _De Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Harry Potter & Cia. Le pertenece J k rowling Me consta xD

Dumbledore es oficialmente gay aunke esto sea solo un Fic.

Gellert Grindelwald es rubio x3

Esto es drable… si te molesta la homosexualidad

Pueder regresar por donde viniste... Si me insultas llenare de spam tu correo… Amen xD

Dumbledore x Grindelwald Contine sexys SPoilers del ultimo libro … creo xD

Tienen ke haberlo leido x ke si no c tragan esta pareja x3

* * *

Dumbledore lo dijo sin rodeos, con frialdad, ahora esta mirando por encima de la cabeza de Harry, hacia la distancia, a algún punto de la nada, no estaba tratando de dar una respuesta adecuada simplemente iba a decir algo doloroso pero era la verdad al fin y al cabo, pensó mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente y las palabras dirigidas a Harry salían totalmente independientes.

Los ojos azules y vivarachos de un joven Albus Dumbledore se posaron en los hermosos ojos frente el, de repente un sentimiento cercano a la simpatía despertó en el hasta encenderse en su interior, el cabello rubio y el porte, una mente joven llena de ideas que estaba a punto descubrir, aun con las manos de Bathilda Bagshot sobre sus hombros que le presentaba orgullosa a su sobrino, Albus no podía despegar la vista del joven muchacho.

AL siguiente momento estaba estrechando sus manos con cortesía, mientras se presentaban adecuadamente.

Al siguiente momento se conocían mejor, hablaban del clima y de los pequeños detalles de la vida que se puede compartir.

Al siguiente momento ya se habían contado entre ellos sus más descabelladas pero no por ello menos posibles, teorías mágicas, dos jóvenes brillantes compartiendo su intelecto, a los ojos curiosos y a la vez distantes de tía Bathilda.

Al siguiente momento se estaban carteando como posesos, casi les parecía que estar separados fuera un crimen.

AL siguiente momento Albus había declarado todas sus intenciones y un sonrojado Grindelwald, había pasado a ser su amado Gellert.

Al siguiente momento fornicaban como si fuera el último día en la vida de ambos, Gellert bajo él reprimía sus gemidos, entre la almohadas y la cobijas, Albus no podía creer la cantidad de expresiones faciales que Gellert podía hacer y las hubiera observado mas detenidamente si no fuera por la excitación y por todo el calor que amenazaba con desbordarse de su cuerpo, le excitaba Gellert, le excitaba el poder, que podía hacer; sabia que Gellert reprimía sus gemidos para que ni Ariana ni Aberfoth los escucharan, mal muy mal hecho, el ya le había puesto a la habitación un hechizo imperturbable y quería Gellert gimiera mas y mas, lo supo en cuanto se pego mas el, las piernas abiertas de Gellert se acomodaban alrededor de sus costados, mientras el seguía embistiendo el cuerpo frente a el sin ningún tipo de reparo y los gemidos salían cada vez menos reprimidos uno tras otro.

El cabello Rubio de Gellert se pega a su pecho por el sudor después de aquella faena, sus despeinados cabellos largos yacían esparcidos por toda la cama, cuando Gellert se quedaba a dormir con él, aunque estuviera sobre su pecho jugaba con sus largos mechones pelirrojos entre los dedos antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, Albus lo observa complacido, amor, placer, Gellert era un ángel a su parecer, sintió que su vida miserable y reprimida era de pronto iluminada cuando fijo en el sus ojos por primera vez, el amor había nacido poco a poco, Gellert era de pronto su razón, su meta, alguien de quien quería ser un igual, apasionado y arrogante, inteligente y hermoso, serio y divertido, Gellert había llegado a salvarlo y a llevarlo a la felicidad, a quitarle preocupaciones.

No, realmente no era eso, Gellert era simplemente un hombre arrogante, hermoso, inteligente, pero no era un ángel, era un demonio seductor, un ángel cuyas alas se quemarían as rápido de lo que hubiera podido desear, uno al que amaba profundamente, uno a quien nunca podría odiar.

Al siguiente momento veía Gellert como un gran soberano, ambos juntos siempre juntos, liderando a los magos, por el bien, quería dejarlo grabado en su mente tanto que lo repetía constantemente.

Al siguiente momento Gellert torturaba a su hermano en la cocina de su propia casa, su amante, su amigo, su ángel, levantaba la mano contra uno de los suyos, que si bien decía la verdad, había insultado a Gellert de la peor forma en su arrebato y este ultimo no se lo había permitido de ningún modo, si ni siquiera ambos podían tragarse un irreverencia de un jovencito como podrían guiar naciones sin favoritismos ni corrupción, ambos sabían que no podían pero no querían reconocerlo, Albus trato de detenerlo aunque se había tomado un tiempo antes de actuar y se reprochaba mentalmente, trato de detenerlo pero no trato con toda sus fuerzas aunque hubo cortado la maldición que Gellert lanzaba, no quería hacerle daño a Gellert, ni siquiera trastocar en algo su confianza y ahora este lo mira con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro, fue entonces cuando en medio de la confusión se enfrascaron en esa horrible pelea.

Al siguiente momento su hermana yacía muerta en el piso de la cocina, la cara de Gellert estaba pálida, Aberfoth corrió hacia su hermana gritando que no estaba muerta, pedía gritos ayuda a Albus que estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que pasaba miro a Gellert, este salio corriendo sin mirar atrás por la puesta en el fondo de la cocina, Albus quiso seguirlo pero no tuvo el valor para reclamarle, todos tenían la culpa, Aberfoth ahora lo golpeaba y lo insultaba con todas su fuerzas, no podía dejar de pensar que ellos eran mayores deberían ser maduros y evitar peleas y ahora habían matado a alguien, alguien, su hermana había muerto por dios, ahora las lagrimas se le caían a raudales.

Al siguiente momento Albus finalizaba la preparación del funeral de Ariana, busco a Gellert antes de que se marchara lo encontró por poco ambos se lanzaron como unos niños a llorar, era la mañana del funeral de la chica, Gellert no lamentaba su muerte, lamentaba haber pedido a su amante, ambos sabían que debía irse, lamentaba haber perdido a su inspiración, Albus no lo amaría nunca mas, Gellert se separo de Albus y lo miro los ojo, le dijo bajito _no dejes de amarme_, aunque sabia que no era posible se lo pidió, Albus miraba a ahora Gellert, este abrió su boca y tomo aire para empezar a explicarse, _revise en mi pensadero albus, no fue culpa de nadie, ella estaba fuera de control... su magia, fue su magia… en serio fue su magia la que atrajo todos nuestros hechizos, tato de que no nos hiciéramos daño Albus, lo comprendes, la maldición de cada uno de nosotros le impacto en el pecho… fueron tres maldiciones, los tres fuimos su verdugo…_ la voz se le quebraba a ratos mientras miraba a Albus fijamente como una prueba de que no mentía, Albus le abrazo con fuerza al asesino de su hermana, era ese mismo asesino que le devolvía el abrazo a Gellert, la varita de Gellert Grindelwald no había asesinado a nadie con alevosía por lo menos no dentro de su hogar y de pronto la culpa y el consuelo se instalaron en su corazón, Albus sintió que no podía reprocharle nada, _cumpliré nuestros sueños y volveré_ dijo Gellert mas para si que para Albus,_ nunca dejare de amarte_ dijo Dumbledore en un susurro, antes de despedirse de Gellert para siempre y besarlo castamente en los labios.

Al siguiente momento Aberfoth entraba por la puerta, llegando solo haber una escena común entre amigos, pero aun así una escena imperdonable.

Al siguiente momento Aberfoth le rompía la nariz en pleno funeral de Ariana, ante la estupefacción de todo mundo.

Al siguiente momento encontraba la reliquia en el anillo de los Gaunts y de repente la tentación se adueño de él aun sabiendo que su juventud y su amor nunca volverían.

Al siguiente momento caía por una torre de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en Harry mientras terminaba de hablar, las palabras de Harry eran de pronto un bálsamo que curaba su alma, ahí adonde iba, por aquella estancia parecida a King Cross sabia que Gellert Grindelwald podía estarlo esperando en cualquier lugar para lo que el como una mente bien organizada llamaría su siguiente aventura.

O0o0o0o0o0-Cambio de Escena-0o0o0o0o0O

Una mujer conocida por todos y odiada por muchos miro la fotografía que tenia entre los dedos, la recorrió con curiosidad prendida en los ojos, ambos muchachos semidesnudos sobre la cama, rojo contra dorado se sonreían mutuamente ignorando la cámara, a veces haciendo guiños picaros y otros gestos, se besuqueaban y de cuando en cuando se metían la mano, la mujer de rizos y gafas extrañas, miro de nuevo la imagen por ultima vez antes, antes de arrugarla y lanzarla al fuego, de donde había sacado esa fotografía podían haber muchas mas, pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de investigar.

Habría sido un boom lo reconocía, lo pensó inicialmente, aunque la fotografía estaba demasiado desgastada y era nítida, era una prueba irrefutable y por mas de que había tratado de usarla no podía, esa foto tenia algún encantamiento y no podía romperlo, rabio hasta no mas poder, era una desgracia saber que solo ella lo sabía, esa foto era el secreto mejor guardado en el viejo cuarto donde Gellert Grindelwald había dormido alguna vez, era oro pidiendo ser explotado, por primera vez en su vida estaba insatisfecha con escrito suyo por primera vez quería gritar una verdad, lo que ese pequeña foto significaba, los muchachos con las manos entrelazas y aun cuando la foto ardía, las resquicios de la foto se consumían en la chimenea de Skeeter que observaba el trozo de papel arder nada mas podía hacer con esa horrible frustración, mientras letras rojas como la sangre rezaban en el reverso de la fotografía, _No dejare de amarte es una promesa por siempre _y por ultimo esta dejaba de existir.

O0o0o0o0o0- OWARI -0o0o0o0o0O

* * *

REVIWES x favor

Aunque amo tanto haber escrito esto que no me importa si no me dejan alguno.

Espero ke si alguien lo lee lo disfrute tanto como yo

Talvez escriba un mas largo

Uno de estos dias xD Definitivamente kizas…


End file.
